


Regal

by MutinousSeagulls



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03, soren is there for .5 seconds, two idiots being adorable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutinousSeagulls/pseuds/MutinousSeagulls
Summary: Both Callum and Rayla hated parties, but at least they didn't have to suffer alone.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Regal

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was looking through sewing patterns for medieval/renaissance dresses. Pls ignore any typos/grammar mistakes, as I wrote this in less than an hour and haven't been able to write much lately <3

**Rayla hated dresses.**

_Especially_ human dresses.

The seafoam-green fabric cling uncomfortably to her chest, the neckline low and revealing compared to the traditional elven ones she was required to wear for formal events back home. The expensive material was heavy and plentiful, the ends dragging across the floor with every step and reminding Rayla more of a mop than an article of clothing. The golden lace that adorned the sleeves rubbed painfully against her skin, and she could tell that, without a doubt, there would be a rash there in the morning.

But she was here as Prince Callum’s unofficial-official “date”. Which meant she had to appear as elegant as any human princess, even if the general population thought them attending together was meant to signify friendship between elves and humans — nothing more. Nothing romantic.

The ballroom had been decorated with countless riches, red fabric draping across the normally bare stone walls and bringing color to the castle. Elves and humans mingled about, talking and laughing, though there was the undeniable tension in the air. From her position in the corner, she could spot both Amaya and Janai speaking with a group of soldiers. Rayla somewhat wished she could go over and join them, having changed out of the god-awful gown and into her normal combat gear like the soldiers.

She felt a presence appear beside her, and found herself smiling as she turned to face the boy whom she had decided to suffer through the event with.

“I hate these things,” Callum admitted, handing her a fancy wine glass filled with a dark red substance.

She eyed the drink suspiciously.

“Don’t worry, it’s only some moonberry juice Ezran snuck out of the kitchens. Amaya would kill me if I went within five feet of the wine.”

“Good. I don’t want to deal with a drunk Callum, no matter how funny that scenario may be,” Rayla replied, taking a sip of the sweet drink, suddenly finding herself immensely grateful that Callum had thought to bring her it.

She found herself scanning over the crowds silently, all too aware of the sudden urge to close the small distance between them and take his hand into her own. Her gaze caught onto a single, tall figure on the opposite side of the ballroom.

Soren stood silently beside King Harrow, who was seated on his throne while he spoke with an elven diplomat. As if sensing her gaze, he looked upwards, catching Rayla’s eye. She glanced quickly towards Callum and then back towards the crown guard.

She saw a smirk creep to his face, and he nodded. A small, simple gesture that was all the encouragement she needed.

Rayla grabbed Callum’s hand, placing a single finger across his lips to silence him before he could speak. Without giving him a single second to question her, she bundled up a large handful of dress into her spare arm and fled quickly across the edge of the ballroom and out the door, dragging a startled Callum behind her.

The sound of meaningless chatter and formal music faded ever so slightly, and Rayla let out a laugh, setting her drink on a small table as they passed and ignored Callum’s questioning protests. They turned a corner, and Rayla expertly hooked her hand into a small crevice on the stone wall, pulling it outwards to reveal a secret passageway.

“Rayla— _what are you_ —“

“Oh, come on. Soren will cover for us. We won’t be missed.”

Callum gave her a look, “But we’re meant to _socialize_ , to go around and kiss up to nobles and say ‘look at us, we’re super happy to be best friends and we totally don’t love or hate each other.’”

”It’ll be fine.”

“But they’ll notice eventually—“

“Please, if worst comes to worst, we’ll bribe Ezran with jelly tarts to keep the fancy rich people occupied.”

Callum still looked very, very unsure, but nonetheless nodded, and Rayla dragged him into the wall, letting the stone door slide shut behind them. Dim light seeped through the passageway from various stones that lined the walls, as well as moonlight from the occasional small window along the wall.

They stopped running then, Callum finally being freed of his impromptu kidnapping, and Rayla found herself pulling her arms full with even _more_ fabric, if that was even possible.

“...you having fun there?”

“You do realize that I’m still armed?”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah. I had Ethari make me some throwing knives to strap to my ankles and— _ugh_. How do human girls wear these things?”

Callum laughed as Rayla let the skirt fall to the floor in layers of petticoats and cloth. Taking his girlfriend's hand, he moved one of his arms to wrap around her waist.

“The dress is designed for dancing, though with yours I’m assuming they made it a few inches too long. When they asked for your height I think they meant your height _without_ your horns.”

Rayla blushed at that, “How was I meant to know?”

Callum smiled, raising Rayla’s arm above her head and forcing her body into a small twirl. The dress lifted from the dusty passageway floor and flared out around her legs. Rayla stumbled, her balance suddenly thrown off by the weightlessness of her gown.

“Oh,” was all she managed to mumble out.

They spent the next several minutes just walking, talking about meaningless things, when the distant sound of music began to fill the air around them.

“That’s funny, I don’t know this song.”

“It’s from Xadia,” Rayla explained, shocked at the revelation, “they must’ve given the musicians the music.”

“We’re probably right next to the ballroom right now.”

“And, in turn, right next to our destination!”

Rayla ran several steps ahead of Callum, pushing on a wall, the stone slowly creating open to reveal a small gap in greenery.

“The garden?”

“But of course!”

The two stepped out of the dim corridor and into the cool night air.

The garden was empty, with the mid-autumn chill forcing any sane person into the warm castle. For two technically-not-dating teens, it was perfect.

“Well, m’lady? May I have this dance?” Callum asked, dramatically bowing and extending a hand out to Rayla.

She smiled, warmth filling her heart as she took the boy’s hand.

“But of course, my prince.”


End file.
